Tamashii no Himitsu
by UchihaDiana
Summary: ¡Un nuevo enemigo aparece! Pero esta vez su objetivo es nuestra querida guía espiritual ¿Qué harán nuestros protagonistas para impedirlo? Pero en especial ¿Qué hará el kitsune pelirrojo para protegerla? ¡Final Chapter! ¡Epílogo! ¡reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**joder!! digo hola!! O.O**

**bueno pues aqui empezando este fic que sera de Kurama/Botan!!**

**porque la neta ya me enfado que cada que entro a la pagina veo puros de Kurama con Hiei**

**(no se ofendan, tolero el yaoi y todo eso, pero es que considero que hay mucho aqui y minimo deberia ser 50 y 50)**

**bueno digamos que este es el capitulo piloto... (ademas no tenia nada mejor que hacer n_nU)**

**bueno pues aclaro Yu Yu Hakusho no es mio es de su autor Yoshihiro Togashi (aplausos XD)**

**este fic no es para fines lucrativos (ja! siempre quise decir eso)**

**bueno bueno sin mas los dejo leer...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tamashii no Himitsu

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Yusuke y Kurama habían regresado del Makai, aparentemente todo estaba en calma, el sistema de gobierno que había puesto Enki iba muy bien, en el Reikai se había cancelado la orden de ejecución de Yusuke y Koenma había regresado a su puesto tras mostrar la madurez que tenia, Genkai muy a pesar de sus edad gozaba de una buena salud y Yukina le hacia compañía en el templo, Hiei iba y venia de vez en cuando del Makai al Ningenkai, Kuwabara ahora se encontraba en la universidad junto con Kurama, con quien ahora se hablaba mucho mas, mientras que el pelirrojo, además de que seguía siendo el primero de su clase seguía siendo popular entre las chicas y finalmente en cuanto a la guía espiritual, se podría decir que muchas cosas estaban a punto de revelarse…

Botan había ido a la universidad donde se encontraban estudiando Kuwabara y Kurama, al entrar busco al portador de la espada espiritual aunque sin éxito, al no encontrarlo se topo con el kitsune en uno de los pasillos, quien por fortuna estaba solo

-Oye Kurama- llamo la peliazul

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el pelirrojo al sentir la presencia de la chica

-No encuentro a Kuwabara y el señor Koenma quiere hablar con ustedes- dijo la guía con algo de tristeza

-¿Yusuke ya lo sabe?- le pregunto el kitsune notando la tristeza de la chica pero no mencionando nada

-Si le avise hace un rato- le contesto

-¿Y Hiei?- le volvió a preguntar

-El ya estaba en el Reikai- menciono la chica

La chica ciertamente lucía diferente, no mostraba la típica alegría e inocencia, sino que mostraba tristeza y seriedad, algo raro en ella

-Esta bien, le avisare a Kuwabara e iremos enseguida- finalizo el kitsune

-Gracias- le agradeció ella

Una vez que le aviso a Kuwabara fueron al Reikai al encuentro con Koenma donde ya se encontraban los demás

-Oye Koenma yo ya no soy un detective, asi que mas vale que lo que digas sea importante- le dijo Yusuke al castaño, quien en ese momento lucía como un niño

-Tranquilo Yusuke, estoy seguro que te interesara la nueva misión- le dijo Koenma

-Y bien ¿de que trata?- pregunto Hiei

-Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar- comenzó el Jr –Hace varios años un demonio del Makai se enfrento con un habitante del Reikai quien era además unos de nuestros detectives, la pelea dejo al demonio herido y pensamos que había muerto, asi que todo siguió en calma y el detective se enamoro de una humana con quien tuvo una hija, a quien ustedes conocen muy bien-

-¿Nosotros la conocemos?- pregunto Kuwabara -¿Quién será?-

-Mmm… yo digo que es Shizuru, es muy bonita e inteligente como para ser la hermana de este idiota- dijo Yusuke mientras señalaba a Kuwabara

-¿¡Que dijiste Urameshi!?- le grito el pelinaranja

-Lo que oíste- le contesto el pelinegro

-Ciertamente Yusuke tiene razón- dijo Hiei uniéndose a la pelea

-Repítelo enano- le desafió Kuwabara

-¡Enano! Ya veras idiota- le dijo Hiei

-Por favor Koenma dinos quien es- dijo Kurama ignorando completamente la pelea de los otros 3

-Botan- le contesto Koenma

-¿Botan?- preguntaron sorprendidos los demás

-Si, hace 14 años hubo un accidente y nosotros la recogimos, pero ese no es el punto, el demonio volvió a aparecer y quiere a Botan para completar su venganza- dijo el Jr

-¿Y que clasificación tiene?- pregunto Yusuke

-Mmm… bueno hace 14 años era B superior, pero… ahora no estoy muy seguro- dijo el niño –Pero hay algo más-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Kuwabara

-El demonio… Zetsu, dejo un aviso de que la iba a hacer sufrir matando a todos sus amigos antes que a ella-

-¡Ese no es ningún problema!- dijo Yusuke –Nosotros no moriremos fácilmente-

-Puede que nosotros no, pero ¿ya has pensado en las chicas?- le pregunto Kurama al pelinegro

-En las chicas… "_Keiko_"- pensó rápidamente el chico –Tienes razón no había pensado en eso- admitió

-Bueno dado el caso, supongo que Hiei se quedara en el templo de Genkai por Yukina, Kuwabara con Shizuru y Yusuke con Keiko, asi que… Kurama ¿puedes quedarte con Botan?- pregunto el niño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**ahi lo tienen!**

**espero minimo haya captado su atencion =)**

**si quieren que lo siga o darme consejos o bien criticarme no lo duden y dejenme reviews**

**los leere con mucho gusto =3**

**jaja entonces hasta la proxima!!**

**(tal vez unas dos semanas o hasta que se valla mi disque primo XP)**

**kisses!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola!! bueno pues aqui con el cap 2 ¡¡yeah!!**

**jeje bueno pues agradezco los reviews que me dejaron me alegraron mucho!**

**.**

**Ashley13Eiffel: aah muchas gracias por el review!! ya vez que suertuda eres lo actualize antes de dos semanas jajaja.**

**Bueno pues gracias por decir que te gusto, debo decir que tenia por ahi mis dudas acerca de si les iba a gustar pero veo que minimo 3 personas ya la leyeron!!**

**bueno pues ¿que mas?... ¡¡ah si!! ni creas que se me olvida que nos debes a mi y a muchos la continuación de "Olimpiadas en el Makai" (o.ó)**

.

**Munchis: hola!! thanks for the review!! (aja mucho ingles yo)**

**bueno pues quien sabe, puede que Botan tenga energia espiritual o puede que no, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar por mi retorcida mente XD**

**(voz: no es cierto ya sabe que va a pasar) (yo: ¡callate! ¿¡no vez que es para que la gente se emocione!?)**

**bueno pues tienes toda la razón, la pareja de Kurama y Botan es la mas linda!! y aun asi hay mas KxH, no que injusticia!**

**ahora tenemos que reclutar a mas gente y hacer un monton de fics de KxB (ya me creo líder)**

.

**Yowlin Kitty: ¡amiga! que bien que comenzaste a leerlo! de verdad me extraño el no ver tu firma jajaja, bueno pues si,**

**es lo que vengo alegando desde hace tiempo, hay un monton de fics YAOI y nada que sea HETERO pero para eso estamos nosotras**

**todas las fans del KxB!! haremos muchos fics de ellos o bien reclutamos a mas soldados para que se unan a nuestra causa XD**

.

**¡¡ATENCIÓN!!**

**EL KURAMA/BOTAN UNA DE LAS PAREJAS MAS LINDAS DE TODO YU YU HAKUSHO**

**SE ESTA VIENDO OPACADA POR EL KURAMA/HIEI UNA DE LAS PAREJAS YAOI DE LA MISMA**

**Y ESTA PAGINA NO ES LA EXEPCIÓN, POR ESO INVITO A TODOS LOS FANS DEL KxB**

**A QUE HAGAMOS FICS DE ESTOS DOS PARA MINIMO EMPAREJAR LAS COSAS CON EL KxH**

**SIN NADA MAS POR DECIR ME DESPIDO**

**ATTE.**

**UchihaDiana**

**¡¡****PARTIDO A FAVOR DEL KxB!!**

**(nota: son las 12:41 a.m. es normal que empieze a delirar y mas si llevo varios dias desvelandome con las tareas de la escuela y mucho mas si de repente comienzo a ver el teclado doble XP asi que yo ya me voy) (ah! fans del KxH espero no haberlos ofendido....)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tamashii no Himitsu

Capitulo ¿2?

-Kurama ¿puedes quedarte con Botan?- pregunto el niño

-Por mi no hay problema, pero ¿ella ya sabe lo que esta pasando?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-No, cuando la recogimos sellamos sus recuerdos- dijo el castaño

-¿Y no seria mejor decirle?- pregunto Kuwabara

-No lo se, tal vez ella lo recuerde sola- termino por decir Koenma

-¿Y ella donde se encuentra ahora?- pregunto Yusuke

-Esta con Ayame y las demás guías- le contesto –De hecho, Ayame fue quien la trajo-

-Bueno entonces llámala para que sepa que se va a ir con Kurama- dijo el pelinaranja

-Hablando de eso, Kurama ¿Qué dirá tu familia?- pregunto Yusuke, mientras Koenma le gritaba a Ogri que fuera por la peliazul

-No te preocupes por eso, mi familia esta de viaje, fueron a visitar a la madre de mi padrastro y yo me quede cuidando la casa- contesto

-¿Y que pasa con la universidad?- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro

-Kurama es un suertudo, como ahora estamos en exámenes finales para pasar de año, el ya no tiene que ir porque paso exento en todas sus materias- explico Kuwabara

-Vamos no es para tanto Kuwabara- dijo el pelirrojo con una gotita bajando por su sien

-¿¡Como que no es para tanto!?- dijo Kuwabara pero en eso unos golpes sonaron en la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Koenma

-¿Me hablaba señor Koenma?- pregunto la chica entrando

-Si, escucha Botan, la nueva misión te pone en peligro a ti y a las chicas, asi que he decidido que te quedes con Kurama un tiempo- dijo el castaño

-"_Con Kurama_"- pensó –Esta bien, pero… ¿Por qué esta vez no me quedare con la maestra Genkai?- pregunto la guía

-Yukina esta en el templo con Genkai y Hiei ira para allá para protegerla, si alguien mas se quedara no podemos garantizar su protección- explico el príncipe del Reikai

-Ya veo- dijo Botan -¿Y mi trabajo?-

-No te preocupes de eso, Ayame dijo que te cubriría- le contesto

-Esta bien- contesto sin mas la chica

-Muy bien chicos, creo que ya se pueden ir, les deseo suerte- despidió Koenma a los detectives

-¡Ja! Nosotros no la necesitamos, lo venceremos fácilmente- se alcanzo a oír de la voz de Yusuke

Ya habían llegado al Ningenkai, y lo primero optaron por hacer fue el contarle a las chicas el peligro de la misión, asi que decidieron juntarse en el templo de Genkai

-¡Oh! ¡Mi hermosa Yukina!- exclamo Kuwabara –Si pudiera te protegería con todo mi cuerpo-

-Hn… idiota- pronuncio Hiei

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad ahora?- pregunto Kurama en susurro al espadachín

-Cállate kitsune- dijo este mientras giraba su rostro en dirección contraria

-Escúchenme, no se vallan a confiar en esta misión, recuerden que no debemos subestimar al oponente- dijo Genkai

-Si, si no te preocupes anciana- dijo Yusuke

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- se escucho la voz de Keiko

-Al fin, comenzaba a aburrirme- dijo Kuwabara

-Cállate- dijo Shizuru golpeándolo en la cabeza

-Maestra Genkai ¿para que nos hablo?- pregunto Keiko

-Será mejor que les expliquen ellos- dijo la anciana

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que nuestro nuevo enemigo, aparte de pelear con nosotros… pues también las podría dañar a ustedes- dijo Yusuke

-Pero este enemigo ¿Qué es lo que busca?- pregunto Shizuru, a lo que Yusuke volteo a ver al pelirrojo pidiendo ayuda

-Bueno… lo siento no les podemos decir ahora- dijo el kitsune volteando a ver de reojo a la peliazul

-¿Pero porque?- pregunto Keiko

-Keiko créeme no les podemos decir- dijo Yusuke

-Esta bien- dijo resignada la chica

-Esperen… hace un momento dijeron que el enemigo nos podría dañar ¿no?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Shizuru

-Pues ya habíamos pensado en eso y decidimos que Yusuke protegería a Keiko, Hiei a Yukina, Kuwabara a ti y yo a Botan- dijo Kurama

-Esperen ¿¡cuando accedí a que ese enano cuidara de mi querida Yukina!?- dijo Kuwabara

-Hn ¿Quieres pelear idiota deforme?- le pregunto el pelinegro

-¡Adelante! ¡Cuando quieras!- le contesto

Mientras los dos peleaban y los demás intentaban calmarlos, la peliazul estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, solo hasta que el pelirrojo la hizo reaccionar

-Botan ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el chico

-Si… no es nada- dijo la chica fingiendo una sonrisa, la verdad hacia días que tenía un extraño sentimiento, como si tuviera que recordar algo pero no pudiera

La noche llego, y con ella los jóvenes se tenían que ir

-¡Adiós mi adorada Yukina! ¡Cuídate!- decía el pelinaranja mientras lloriqueaba al ser jalado por Yusuke para salir del templo

-Ah que idiota- dijo Shizuru mientras negaba con la cabeza

Los 6 chicos llegaron a un punto de intersección, donde se tenían que separar

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos por la izquierda- dijo Shizuru mientras jalaba a su hermano y se despedía con la mano dándoles la espalda

-Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir- dijo Keiko y ella y Yusuke tomaron el camino de la derecha mientras el pelirrojo y la peliazul los miraban perderse

-¿Te parece si nos vamos?- pregunto amablemente el kitsune mientras sonreía

-S-Si- respondido levemente sonrojada

Estuvieron caminando un rato en silencio, ellos no solían hablar mucho, por lo que no sabían si entablar una conversación o no, pero eso cambio cuando la chica se abrazo a si misma demostrando que tenia frió

-Toma úsala- dijo el pelirrojo extendiéndole se chaqueta

-Gracias- dijo la chica sonriéndole – ¿Dime tu familia esta en casa?-

-No, están de viaje- contesto el kitsune

-Entonces… ¿estaremos los dos solos?- pregunto algo nerviosa la chica

-Tranquila no muerdo- dijo el chico riendo

Mientras conversaban de temas con poca relevancia llegaron a la casa del chico, este abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a la guía, ya dentro la chica comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la vista, era un lugar amplio, salio de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho la voz del chico hablándole

-¿Botan?- pregunto el chico

-Si- contesto rápidamente la peliazul

-Te decía que si subíamos- le dijo Kurama

-Ah si- le contesto

Subieron a la planta alta, donde el chico le indico en que habitación se quedaría

-Esta es mi habitación, puedes quedarte aquí- dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Y tu donde te quedaras?- pregunto la guía

-Me quedare en la habitación de mi hermanastro- le contesto

-¿Estas seguro? No me gustaría quitarte tu habitación- le seguía diciendo la peliazul

-Si, estoy seguro, bueno será mejor que descansemos para que mañana vallamos con la maestra Genkai- dijo el chico mientras salía de la habitación

La chica se desvistió y se puso un pijama rosa con negro (pantalón rosa y playera negra) que traía en una pequeña maleta, apago la luz de la habitación y se metió en la cama

-"_Que bien huele_"- pensó la chica –"_Huele a rosas_"- termino, quedándose dormida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**como ya me avente mi discurso presidencial alla arriba (¡¡Diana para presidenta!!)**

**pues aqui nada mas pido que me dejen reviews =)**

**no importa si es nada mas para criticarme o lo que sea**

**bueno me voy!!**

**kisses!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola!! pues aqui publicando el tercer cap!!**

**este pues no me queda mas que agradecer a los que leen el fic y decirles que no se cuando vuelva a actualizar**

**pues es que este mes pasan muchas cosas**

**1. mi examen de ingreso a la prepa (29 de junio)**

**2. ensayo general para la clausura (30 de junio)**

**3. ¡¡CLAUSURA!! (01 de julio)**

**¡¡TODO SEGUIDO!!**

**bueno pues cambiando de tema le agradezco mucho a maika por comenzar a leer ¡¡Gracias!!**

**(ah si tienes conocidos que les guste esta pareja diles que lean)**

**jejeje y tambien quiero decir a Munchis que me deje reviews... XD**

**bueno ya los dejo leer ¬¬**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tamashii no Himitsu

Capitulo 3

Poco a poco la peliazul se fue quedando dormida…

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, cuando despertó sobresaltada y sudando, había tenido una pesadilla pero no conocía su significado

-Botan ¿estas despierta?- llamo el pelirrojo desde fuera de la habitación

-S-Si- dijo la chica por lo que el kitsune entro

-¿Te paso algo?- le pregunto haciendo que la peliazul dudara en contestar

-Tuve una pesadilla- dijo la guía tras pensarlo un momento

-Ya veo- dijo –Será mejor que te cambies para que vallamos con la maestra Genkai-

-Si enseguida- dijo mientras veía como Kurama salía de la habitación, se quedo pensando un momento en su pesadilla y después prosiguió a cambiarse

Bajo las escaleras de la casa y pudo ver a Kurama sirviendo el desayuno

-Aquí tienes- dijo el kitsune poniendo un plato sobre la mesa

-No tenias que molestarte- dijo Botan apenada

-No es ninguna molestia- le contesto el ojiverde

Comenzaron a desayunar pero era notable para el pelirrojo la tristeza de la chica de ojos amatistas, pero algo que mas lo inquieto fue ver que unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-¿Te sucedió algo anoche?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras secaba tiernamente las lagrimas de la chica haciendo que ella se sonrojara por la proximidad

-Lo que pasa es que… anoche tuve una pesadilla- dijo la peliazul avergonzada de si misma

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿Y de que trataba?- pregunto sin apartar la mano de la mejilla de la chica

-Soñé que… un demonio mataba a dos personas pero… no se porque me dieron ganas de llorar- dijo la chica con los ojos vidriosos

-No te preocupes, nada pasara- dijo el pelirrojo atrayéndola hacia si mismo en un abrazo

_-"¿Por qué haces eso Shuichi?"-_ pregunto la voz de Yoko

_-"Me parece que su historia es triste, __además soy humano también"-_ le contesto

_-"A mi parecer te gusta"-_ afirmo Yoko

-Gracias- le contesto la chica en sus brazos separándose levemente de el

-Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo el chico sonrojado haciendo que la chica asintiera

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Habían llegado al templo de Genkai, allí también se encontraba Koenma hablando con la maestra

-Señor Koenma ¿que hace aquí?- pregunto la peliazul

-Vine a ver como esta Yukina- le contesto

-¿¡Yukina!? ¿Le paso algo?- pregunto preocupada

-Anoche unos demonios entraron y la quisieron atacar pero Hiei los venció- dijo Genkai

-Asi que lo que nos dijiste era cierto- dijo Kurama

-Si, de hecho quisiera pedirles que fueran a esta dirección a investigar- dijo Koenma dándoles un papel con una dirección

-¿Qué hay ahí?- pregunto la guía

-Lo sabrán cuando lleguen- dijo Koenma

-Entonces vamos- le dijo Kurama a la chica –Regresaremos después- dijo mientras ambos salían

-Koenma ¿estas seguro de lo que haces?- pregunto Genkai

-Si ella recuerda lo que ocurrió será de mucha ayuda- dijo el castaño

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La dirección a la que iban no estaba tan lejos como para ir a una estación de tren, asi que decidieron ir caminando

-Oye Kurama ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo la guía mirando el suelo

-Si, ¿de que se trata?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Esta misión… hay mas de lo que me dijeron ¿verdad?- dijo la peliazul de forma seria

-Yo... bueno, si- dijo el kitsune totalmente sorprendido

-Ya veo- dijo la chica –Me involucra a mi ¿no es cierto?- pregunto la guía

-… ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Kurama

-Lo supongo, están muy raros, además el señor Koenma no me dio detalles de la misión- explico Botan -¿Me involucra?-

-Si- respondió el pelirrojo –Pero para eso estoy yo, para protegerte-

-Me siento mas tranquila- dijo Botan casi en un susurro y con una leve sonrisa

-Aquí es- dijo el pelirrojo cuando llegaron a una casa

La peliazul al ver la casa tuvo el sentimiento de que ya había estado ahí antes

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el kitsune

-Aah… si- contesto no muy convencida la chica

-Entonces vamos a entrar- dijo Kurama abriendo la puerta

Al entrar a la casa vieron que esta estaba amueblada aun, aunque por el estado de estos se podía deducir fácilmente que llevaba varios años abandonada. La chica veía todo con detenimiento, cada parte de la casa, hasta que vio unas escaleras que conducían a la planta alta, por las cuales subió inconcientemente, al subir vio 4 puertas, dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda, tuvo el impulso de abrir la primera puerta de la derecha, entrando asi a una habitación decorada como si fuera la de una niña pequeña

Mientras abajo Kurama aun no había notado la ausencia de la peliazul, veía cada rincón de la casa buscando algo que pudiera ser de utilidad, hasta que en un mueble de la sala de estar pudo ver una fotografía, le quito el polvo que tenia y observo a dos adultos, una mujer peliazul con los ojos azul oscuro como su cabello y un hombre de cabello negro con los ojos amatistas y finalmente en medio de los dos una niña con el cabello celeste y ojos amatista

-¿Esa… es Botan?- se pregunto el pelirrojo cuando escucho un grito en la planta alta, subió rápidamente y pudo ver a la chica forcejeando con un demonio que tenia alas de murciélago

-Lo siento señorita- dijo el demonio con apariencia de chico dándole un golpe en la nuca para desmayarla

-¡Suéltala!- dijo Kurama sacando su látigo

-Perdón pero no puedo- dijo el demonio esquivando el ataque de Kurama y saliendo por la enorme ventana que había en la habitación

-¡Regresa!- grito el pelirrojo, pero el demonio ya iba mas allá de su alcance -¡Maldición!-

Mientras en el cielo, el murciélago volaba cargando a la guía en brazos

_-"Solo espero que Zetsu no le haga nada a esta chica"_- pensó el demonio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**me quedo algo corto el cap**

**(¡y que! yo soy la escritora si quiero los dejo en suspenso si no, ¡no!)**

**acepto de todo: chocolates, felicitaciones, zorritos de peluche etc.**

**jeje bueno pues nos leemos luego!! XD**

**kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola!! bueno como hoy no hubo clases pues aproveche para subir**

**porque tengo la maldita suerte de que me estoy enfermando**

**y lo mas seguro es que sea una "tos de perro" porque me duele horrible la garganta**

**ademas de que ya voy a salir... ¡Ah mis amigos! ¡Los voy a extrañar! *cry***

**bueno pues agradezco de corazón los reviews, me alegran y emocionan mucho!!**

**(suspiro)... bueno creo que no tengo nadas mas que... ¡momento! ¡si! ¡si tengo algo que decir!**

**incluí aparte de Zetsu otros tres personajes, digo para que todos pelearan =)**

**pero en especial dedico el personaje llamado "Kuroi Tsubasa" a draky, mi murcielago de peluche**

**¡¡me inspiro mucho!! ¡DRAKY RULES! (jeje ahora si ya pueden leer)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tamashii no Himitsu

Capitulo 4

-"_Solo espero que Zetsu no le haga nada a esta chica_"- pensó el demonio con alas de murciélago

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mientras tanto el kitsune había ido al templo de Genkai a avisar sobre el secuestro de la chica, al llegar se encontró con Yusuke y Kuwabara, ambos con cara preocupación

-¿Qué sucede Kurama? Luces bastante preocupado y ¿Dónde esta Botan?- pregunto Yusuke

-Ella… lo siento chicos, no la pude proteger- dijo girando su rostro para no verlos

-¿¡Que!?- exclamo Kuwabara

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Yusuke

-Cuando fuimos a investigar a la dirección que nos dio Koenma, un demonio con alas de murciélago la capturo- explico

-¿Un demonio con alas de murciélago?- repitió Kuwabara

-Oye Koenma ¿Zetsu tiene alas de murciélago?- le pregunto Yusuke

-Tiene alas, pero no son de murciélago, son mas bien de cuervo- dijo el castaño

-¿De cuervo? Entonces eso significa que el sujeto que menciono Kurama y los otros dos son los compañeros de Zetsu- dedujo Kuwabara

-Es lo mas lógico, idiota- dijo Hiei quien se había mantenido escuchando la conversación

-¿Los otros dos? ¿Quiénes?- pregunto Kurama

-Cierto aun no sabes, lo que paso fue a Kuwabara y a Shizuru los ataco una mujer con apariencia de Hiena y a Keiko y a mi un sujeto que parecía Araña- dijo Yusuke

-A mi también me ataco ese sujeto- dijo Hiei

-Esta bien, basta de charlas- les regaño Genkai –Lo que debemos hacer es buscar a Botan-

-Es cierto, pero ¿Cómo?- dijo el pelirrojo a lo que los demás se quedaron pensativos, hasta que entro por la puerta un cuervo con una nota en el pico, la cual fue dejada a Koenma

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Kuwabara

-Dice, "_si quieren volver a ver a su amiga vengan a la cueva de los lamentos_"- leyó la nota

-¿La cueva de los lamentos? ¿Dónde queda eso?- pregunto de nuevo el pelinaranja

-Queda en una de las partes mas profundas del Makai- dijo Kurama

-¡Entonces que esperamos! ¡Hay que ir!- exclamo Yusuke

-¡Yusuke no seas confiado!- grito Genkai

-¿¡Y que quieres que hagamos anciana!? Quedarnos aquí sin saber que le puede pasar a Botan- le contesto

-Estoy de acuerdo con Yusuke- dijo Kurama haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran

-Hn… estupido kitsune enamorado- susurro Hiei

-¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces iremos al Makai!- dijo emocionado el pelinaranja

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

En otro lado la peliazul despertaba apenas, al abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación muy bien decorada, casi acogedora, al pararse de la cama en la que estaba se encontró a si misma vestida con un vestido blanco con detalles en rosa, al estilo de las princesas medievales y el cabello suelto

-¿Pero que…?- se pregunto

-Nuestro líder lo ordeno- dijo una voz

La peliazul volteo de inmediato encontrándose con una mujer pelirroja con ojos cafés pero a la vez con orejas y cola

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y a que te refieres con lo de tu líder?- pregunto la guía

-Eso a ti no debería interesarte, pero Zetsu nos ordeno que no te hiriéramos, ah y si preguntas quien soy, mi nombre es Hikaru- dijo la mujer con un deje de celos y rencor

-Oye hiena déjala en paz- dijo una tercera voz

-¡Cállate murciélago!- le contesto

A la habitación entro un chico, muy apuesto, de cabello negro alborotado, piel blanca y ojos carmesí, el mismo que había capturado a la peliazul, solo que esta vez no tenia alas

-Zetsu ordeno claramente que no la molestáramos- dijo el chico

-Hmp como sea- le dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación

-Esa en vez de hiena debió haber sido zorra- se dijo el chico -¿Y tu como estas?- le pregunto a la guía

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto algo asustada por el poder demoníaco que emanaba

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño- dijo notando lo temerosa que estaba –Mi nombre es Kuroi Tsubasa-

-Kuroi… Tsubasa- remitió la chica -¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estamos en la cueva de los lamentos en el Makai- le contesto

_-"¿La cueva de los lamentos?"-_ pensó la peliazul -¿Y que se supone que harán conmigo?-

-Siendo sincero, no lo se, nadie sabe que pasa por la mente de Zetsu- dijo el ojirojo

-Oye murciélago, cuervo dice que lleves a la chica hacia donde esta el- dijo un hombre de cabello café con varios brazos

-Si, ya voy araña- dijo Kuro

-¿Quién es cuervo?- pregunto Botan

-Aquí solamente somos cuatro y cada uno tiene un nombre clave, por asi decirlo- explico –Zetsu es cuervo, el de hace rato Akuma, es araña, Hikaru es hiena y yo soy murciélago- finalizo

-Ya veo-

-Ven acompáñame- dijo el pelinegro –Parece que Zetsu quiere verte-

-Pero…- replico nerviosa

-Tranquila, no creo que te haga daño- le calmo

-Esta bien- dijo parándose de la cama en la que antes estaba sentada, salieron de la habitación y caminaron por lo que parecía un pasillo hasta llegar a otra habitación, al entrar vieron a un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules y piel blanca, al igual que Yusuke, Kuroi y los demás parecía de 19 años

-Aquí esta- dijo Kuroi

-Muy bien, retírate- le ordeno

-Si- dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a la chica sola

-Te llamas Botan ¿cierto?- pregunto

-Si- contesto de forma automática

-Un nombre que combina perfectamente contigo- dijo mostrando una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto nerviosa

-Nada en especial, solo tenerte a mi lado- dijo el castaño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**bueno me comence a marear XP**

**asi que nada mas les pido que me dejen reviews...**

**waaa... me voy cuidense mucho...**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡hola! aaah me siento mal (ojitos en espiral)**

**bueno pues de mientras les dejo esto, esta algo corto pero es lo mejor que pude hacer**

**ademas estoy desconectada (suspira de felicidad) ¡¡Borreguito te amo!!**

**jeje bueno eso es otra cosa...**

**les queria pedir un favor, bueno que me dijeran cuales plantas ha usado Kurama en el anime es que las necesito para que no este incompleto el fic n_n**

**cof cof cof aaah me muero TT-TT**

**bueno les dejo leer....**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tamashii no Himitsu

Capitulo 5

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Botan algo nerviosa

-Nada en especial, solo tenerte a mi lado- dijo el castaño

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Koenma, dinos hay algo que no sabemos- pregunto Genkai

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le contesto

-No creo que Zetsu haya raptado a Botan solo por venganza- le explico la mujer

-Bueno… no estoy muy enterado de esto, pero… cuando Zetsu perdió contra Akira, el padre de Botan, pareció que se quedaría tranquilo pero después se obsesiono con una humana llamada Yuki, que era la esposa de Akira- dijo el Jr

-¿Estas tratando de decir que el tal Zetsu quiere tener a Botan solo porque es la hija de Yuki?- pregunto Yusuke

-Bueno si comparamos a Yuki y Botan son muy parecidas, solo el tono de cabello y los ojos cambia- le contestó

-Si eso es asi, será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez- dijo Kurama sorprendiendo a todos por el extraño tono que uso, mezcla de preocupación y rencor a la vez

-Si… bueno, pero ¿Qué haremos con las chicas?- pregunto Kuwabara, y es que después de que los atacaran las chicas habían caído desmayadas por lo que las llevaron con Genkai

-No se preocupen, Genkai y yo las cuidaremos- dijo Koenma

-¡Entonces vamonos!- dijo Yusuke

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Tenerme a tu lado?- pregunto sorprendida

-Asi es… cuando elimine a tus amigos te quedaras aquí para siempre- le contesto Zetsu

-¿¡Eliminar a mis amigos!?-

-Si, disfrutare el matar a tus amigos, en especial al pelirrojo-

-"_Kurama_"- pensó -¿Por qué en especial a Kurama?-

-Sencillo, si planeo tenerte aquí tengo que matar a quien represente más peligro-

_-"Quien represente mas peligro_"- pensó –Y dime ¿Por qué Kurama es el que representa más peligro?-

-Es fácil, se nota que esta enamorado de ti- uso un tono de repugnancia

-Enamorado… de mi- se dijo a si misma sonrojada, provocando que el castaño frunciera el ceño

-Murciélago- llamo el líder

-Que pasa- dijo el pelinegro entrando

-Llévala a su habitación y que no salga-

-Si- la tomo del brazo y la saco

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto la chica –En un momento estaba calmado e insensible y en el otro parecía enojado-

-Algo le hiciste que se enojo- le contesto

-¿¡Algo le hice!?-

-Asi parece- dijo Kuro –A propósito tus amigos vienen en camino-

-Vienen para aca-

-Pero tendrán que pelear-

-Confió en que ellos no perderán-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Guau es la segunda vez que vengo al Makai- dijo Kuwabara

-Este no es momento de impresionarse Kuwabara, tenemos que ir por Botan- dijo Kurama comenzando a caminar seguido por Yusuke

-Escucha Kurama, nosotros también queremos ver a salvo a Botan pero debemos de pensar lo que hacemos- dijo el pelinegro

-Lo se- fue todo lo que respondió

Caminaron un rato por el Makai hasta que llegaron a una zona desierta, solo una gran cueva y un bosque muerto

-Aquí es- dijo Hiei

-La cueva de los lamentos- dijo Kurama

-Bien entonces entremos- dijo Yusuke

Al entrar en la cueva siguieron un camino recto hasta que el camino se dividía en dos

-Nos tendremos que dividir- dijo el pelirrojo –Yusuke y yo iremos por la izquierda y ustedes por la derecha-

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque tengo que ir con el enano!?- se quejo el pelinaranja pero ya no había nadie

-Crees que fue buena idea dejar a Kuwabara y a Hiei solos, podrían matarse- pregunto Yusuke al kitsune

-En algún momento tenían que aprender a convivir- le respondió

-Bueno si tu lo dices- dijo Yusuke suspirando

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Kuwabara y Hiei iban caminando por su lado, el pelinaranja solo iba quejándose mientras que el pelinegro solo lo ignoraba

-¡Pero es que porque me tuvo que tocar contigo!-

-Parece que no se llevan bien- dijo una voz masculina una vez que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una de las habitaciones que había en la cueva

-¿¡Quien eres!?- grito Kuwabara

-Mi nombre es Akuma- dijo el hombre de cabello café

-¡Muy bien! Entonces te matare aquí mismo- estaba dirigiéndose a el cuando la katana de Hiei le corto el camino -¿¡Que demonios haces enano!?

-El fue el que me ataco, asi que yo me haré cargo- dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunto sorprendido

-Si, asi que ya vete- le contesto

El pelinaranja avanzo corriendo hacia la salida al lado de Akuma

-Asi que tú pelearas conmigo- dijo con burla

-Si, ¿algún problema?- le contesto fríamente

-Creo que si ¿me pregunto que pasara con la korime?- dijo haciendo enojar al pelinegro –Tal vez me la pueda comer-

-Si tú la tocas te arrepentirás- dijo comenzando con su ataque

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**bueno espero le haya gustado y me dejen reviews**

**igual con eso evitan mi muerte jajajaja**

**me voy se cuidan ¡¡bye!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡¡hola!! bueno pues aqui dejandoles el capitulo 6**

**que por cierto me quedo muy corto (a mi parecer)**

**pero no dicen que es mejor algo a nada n_n**

**(voz: ¿lo dicen?) (yo: creo que si, no estoy segura) **

**bueno, bueno... ¡¡muchas gracias por los reviews!! XD**

**aaah no saben lo feliz que me hacen =)**

**(bueno no tanto como saber si mi borreguito se va a quedar en la misma prepa *¬*)**

**(pero bueno eso ya es enredo amoroso de la autora y no tiene nada que ver con el fic) XD**

**sin mas ¡¡los dejo leer!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tamashii no Himitsu

Capitulo 6

Araña no usaba un arma como Hiei pero sus brazos y colmillos se podrían considerar como una, el espacio en el que peleaban, ahora estaba lleno de telarañas, pero no cualquier telaraña, esta parecía tan resistente como el acero, lo que ponía en aprietos a Hiei ya que si se quedaba atrapado en una seria difícil cortarla, el pelinegro usaba su katana intentando cortarlo, había usado también sus dragones negros pero aunque le hubiera cortado 4 de sus brazos aun era peligroso y el comenzaba a cansarse

-Estoy seguro de que mis poderes aumentaran en cuanto me coma a la Korime- decía mostrando una mueca sanguinaria

-Ya te lo dije, si la tocas te matare- le dijo Hiei atacándolo pero la araña lo esquivo y para morderlo en el brazo

-¿Qué harás? Mi veneno es muy letal asi que solo duraras máximo 2 minutos- dijo el castaño

_-"Solo 2 minutos"__-_ pensó Hiei, tomo su katana y corto su brazo

-Valla que valiente- decía con burla el otro

-Síguete burlando…- le dijo el pelinegro -… mientras puedas- agrego, de un rápido movimiento se situó a 3 metros de distancia de Akuma – _Ja Ou En Satsu Koku ryu ha-_ de su brazo derecho aparecieron los dragones negros, los cuales se dirigieron a las telarañas envolviéndolas en llamas

-Ahora si me gusta el campo de batalla- menciono el pelinegro comenzando su ataque y acorralando poco a poco a la araña la cual no se podía mover con libertad por el infierno en llamas que había

-Es tu fin- dijo el espadachín colocándose detrás del castaño cuando cometió un mal paso y poniéndole su katana en el cuello –Creo que a Yusuke le agradara saber que moriste- dijo deslizando el arma y cortando la garganta de la araña para después caer exhausto

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Kuwabara iba caminando en la oscura cueva mientras temblaba y tartamudeaba varias cosas

-Yo n-no te-tengo miedo de na-nadie- decía el pelinaranja mientras le temblaban las piernas -¿me pregunto como estarán los demás?- se pregunto hasta que vio una luz al final del oscuro túnel -¡Genial! ¡Seguro que ahí se encuentran Urameshi y Kurama!- comenzó a correr

-Hasta que por fin apareces- dijo una voz femenina, el pelinaranja dirigió su vista hacia donde había escuchado la voz y vio a la mujer pelirroja sentada en una silla muy semejante a un trono

-¡Tu! ¡Tu eres la mujer que nos ataco a Shizuru y a mi!- exclamo

-Valla asi que me recuerdas- dijo con burla –Mi nombre es Hikaru-

-Y a mi que demonios me importa- dijo Kuwabara

-Tienes razón, pero pensé que te gustaría saber quien te va a matar- dijo la pelirroja sacando un látigo

-¡Ja! Si crees que con ese lazo me vas a matar estas muy equivocada- dijo el chico riendo

-¿En serio?- le pregunto la hiena mientras que su látigo se llenaba de llamas

-Ah… creo que no- dijo mientras esquivaba el ataque de la mujer y corría

-Jaja que cobarde eres- se burlaba

-¿¡Cobarde!? Ya veras- hizo aparecer la espada espiritual

-Bueno parece que me divertiré aunque sea solo un poco- decía riéndose

-Toma esto- dijo el pelinaranja atacándola pero la mujer esquivo el ataque _–"¿Qué? Es muy rápida"-_

-Sorprendido- dijo utilizando su látigo para atacarlo –Pronto todos ustedes morirán-

-¡Eso crees tu! ¡Ninguno de nosotros morirá! ¡Además tenemos la misión de rescatar a Botan!- la actitud burlona de la mujer fue reemplazada con una de celos y rencor

-¡Esa mujer otra vez!- exclamo la hiena enojada -¿¡Que demonios tiene!? El señor Zetsu esta muy interesado en ella y el chico pelirrojo también- decía mientras atacaba a lo loco

_-"Parece que hacerla enojar tiene su efecto"-_ pensó -¿Y porque será? Ella es mucho mas bonita de lo que tu pudieras llegar a ser, además no tiene un carácter tan horrendo como el tuyo- dijo mientras esquivaba ataques

-Además ¿quien querría estar con una mujer que tiene orejas y cola?- siguió el chico

-¡Cállate!- le grito Hikaru

-¡No! ¡No lo haré!- le contesto mientras se lanzaba contra ella –_"Parece que su látigo necesita de su concentración"_- pensó mientras notaba como se debilitaba

-¡Te matare!- dijo molesta la hiena

-Si claro, Zetsu solo te tiene a su lado porque quería capturar a Botan y como ya la tiene, no te necesita- le dijo el pelinaranja rompiendo lo que quedaba de concentración de la hiena

-¡Cállate!- grito

_-"Ahora"- _pensó Kuwabara cuando vio un espacio donde podía atacar. Usando la espada espiritual corto el látigo –¡Ja! Estas acabada-

-Solo destruiste mi látigo, aun no me vences-

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto con burla

-¿Qué?- se dijo a si misma mientras comenzaba a partirse por la mitad –No es posible- se dijo antes de que su cuerpo se hiciera polvo

-Bueno sera mejor que me reúna con Urameshi y Kurama- se dijo el pelinaranja saliendo del lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**jejeje me quedo corto ¡lo se!**

**pero es que mis brazos y salud no dan para mas TT-TT**

**pero bueno les digo:**

**1.- ¡¡ya me gradue!! XD **

**jaja no, no es cierto, bueno si ya me gradue pero no era lo que les iba a decir**

**ahora si:**

**1.- ¡¡el fic ya esta terminado!! lo tengo apuntado en un cuardeno n_n**

**2.- posiblemente, si no actualizo entre estos dias, osea del 6 al 14, actualize hasta como en agosto**

**lo que pasa es que de "vacaciones" nos vamos a ir a un pueblo SIN TECNOLOGIA**

**¿saben como me hace sentir eso? NADA DE TELEVISION, NI INTERNET... Y NI CELULAR PORQUE NO AGARRA SEÑAL...**

**3.-esto seria mas como una advertencia, a mi parecer el fic esta bueno, buena trama y eso**

**PERO el final que le di no me gusto, no se, se me hizo algo simple, por que digo**

**a mi no se me da bien el romanticismo, como no tengo novio pues no estoy acostumbrada**

**(lo del borreguito pues... me gusta, no lo voy a negar... pero no nos hablamos, como ibamos en distintos salones...) u.u**

**(bueno creo eso estaba fuera de lugar O.O) mejor me voy antes de escribir otra cosa....**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡¡hola!!**

**jejeje pues les mando muchos saludos ¡¡a todos los que leen el fic y dejan reviews!!**

**dejenme decirles que estoy muy EMO-cionada (XD) **

**jaja digo muy emocionada de que aun no los haya decepcionado**

**este yo los dejo leer (nerviosa apresurada)**

**a proposito muchas gracias a Ashley que me dio la lista de ataques de Kurama**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tamashii no Himitsu

Capitulo 7

Mientras Hiei y Kuwabara peleaban la peliazul y el pelinegro se encontraban en la habitación de la chica

-¿Sabes porque Zetsu te trajo?- le pregunto Kuro a la chica. Sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-¿Para matar a mis amigos?- contesto ella

-Ya veo- suspiro –No lo sabes-

-Oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-¿Cuál?

-Pareciera que tu ya conocías a Zetsu ¿para que me trajo?-

-Lo conozco desde hace tiempo, y si se para que te trajo pero no te puedo decir-

La peliazul comprendió que no debía preguntarle el porque asi que mejor pregunto otra cosa

-¿Cómo lo conociste?-

-Me creas o no, antes era humano- la chica se sorprendió con las palabras de Kuro –Iba en secundaria cuando obtuve mis poderes- hizo pausa –Un día cuando regresaba a mi casa se abrió una puerta directa al Makai, estar ahí me debilito mucho, casi al grado de morir y fue cuando sin saber como me fusione con un demonio con forma de murciélago, justo después llegaron unos demonios que lo perseguían y por ende me atacaron, como eran varios no podía con todos y en ese momento llego Zetsu para ayudarme. Después de eso el me entreno y me contó todo acerca del Reikai y el Makai-

-¿Y los otros dos?-

-Les paso lo mismo que a mi-

-Entiendo- la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Zetsu

-Murciélago, ya es hora-

-Si- contesto para después salir de la habitación

-Ven conmigo- agarro a Botan del brazo y se fueron

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto temerosa

-A encontrarnos con Kurama-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Yusuke y Kurama caminaban por el camino que habían escogido, iban en un silencio muy incomodo hasta que el pelinegro decidió romperlo

-Oye Kurama ¿Por qué estas muy serio?-

-Porque no se que le pasa a Botan en estos momentos ¿acaso tu no estas igual?-

-Claro que me preocupo por Botan, pero tu preocupación parece diferente-

-Como tu preocupación cuando algo le pasa a Keiko-

-Dime ¿acaso quieres a Botan como algo mas que una amiga?-

-Si- contesto sin titubear

Llegaron a la salida del túnel en el que caminaron y lo primero que vieron fue a Kuroi parado en el amplio lugar donde pelearían

-¡Tu fuiste el que capturo a Botan!- grito Kurama sacando su látigo

-Tranquilo, no quiero pelear-

-¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto Yusuke

-Me llamo Kuroi Tsubasa-

-Asi que tu fuiste el que secuestro a Botan- dijo Yusuke en tono amenazador –¡Te matare!- grito mientras corría para golpearlo, pero el ojirojo simplemente lo esquivo usando sus alas para elevarse -¡Ray-gun!-

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero pelear- dijo Kuro partiendo a la mitad el Ray-gun –Kurama, Zetsu y la chica están al final de este túnel- dijo indicándole una entrada

-¿Por qué me lo estas diciendo?- pregunto desconfiado

-Que no quieres salvarla-

-Si, pero no confió mucho en lo que me dices-

-Si no me crees es cosa tuya, pero Zetsu te esta esperando, quiere pelear contigo-

-Anda Kurama ve, yo me encargo de este sujeto- susurro Yusuke

-Te lo encargo- le dijo el kitsune mientras corría en la dirección que le habían dicho

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dijo Yusuke al murciélago al ver que este se marchaba –¡Pelearas primero conmigo!-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Kurama corría por el túnel que le había dicho Kuro, era tan largo que no se le veía un final, pero mientras corría también mantenía una conversación con Yoko

_-"¿Lo que le dijiste a Yusuke era cierto?"- __inquirió el peliplateado_

_-"Si"- afirmo_

_-"Supongo que esta bien, la chica es linda y muy diferente a las demás"-_

_-"¿Estas interesado en ella?"- pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo_

_-"Podría decirse que si"-_

_-"Entonces tu…"- comenzó a decir_

_-"Te prestare mi poder para salvarla"- termino diciendo el ladrón_

Salio de sus pensamientos al ver la luz al final del túnel, al salir vio a un chico de aparentemente 19 años, de cabello castaño y ojos azules

-¡Kurama!- se escucho la voz de Botan, el pelirrojo volteo a donde provenía la voz y vio a la peliazul en el suelo lastimada

-¡Botan!- grito al verla -¿¡Que le hiciste!?- grito mirando al chico

-Nada que sea grave- contesto burlonamente

-Como te atreviste- dijo Kurama con evidente enojo

-Valla el famoso zorro ladrón esta enojado- seguía burlándose

-Contesta ¿Por qué secuestraste a Botan?-

-Botan… no, Yuki-

-¿Yuki?- pregunto la chica confundida

-Asi que los del Reikai te borraron o sellaron tus recuerdos- dijo Zetsu

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Kurama

-Supongo que el príncipe del Reikai ya te lo contó, pero…- rápidamente se poso tras la peliazul

-¡Botan!- grito Kurama. Zetsu puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la guía y de pronto esta cayo desmayada

-¿¡Que le hiciste!?- decía el kitsune

-Solo la puse a dormir- respondió –Ahora… preguntaste que ¿que fue lo que hice…?-

-Si-

-Yuki… ella tuvo la culpa, ella me rechazo y prefirió a Akira por sobre mi-

-Solo te sentiste despechado-

-Tal vez, por eso cuando me entere de que habían tenido una hija los mate-

-Tú… los mataste-

-Si, y ahora te matare a ti también- dijo mostrando sus alas y comenzando a elevarse, Kurama se preparo mostrando su látigo

El combate comenzó, Zetsu iba a la cabeza en la pelea, esquivaba fácilmente el látigo de Kurama volando o bien usaba sus alas como un escudo

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que salvarías a Yuki-

-Entiéndelo ella no es Yuki, se llama Botan- trataba de alcanzar a cuervo con su látigo

-Mientras yo lo diga ella será Yuki-

-Estas enfermo- de entre su cabello saco una rosa para atacarlo con el _Fuu-ka EmbuJin_

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes- le dijo Zetsu mientras lanzaba sus plumas como si fueran dagas dañando al kitsune

-"_Shuichi tu solo no podrás con el_"- dijo la voz de Yoko –"_Déjame a mi pelear_"-

Entre las divagaciones Kurama no se dio cuenta de que Zetsu había lanzado mas plumas contra el y cuando lo hizo lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus brazos frente a el como una defensa

-Jaja pensé que el famoso Kurama seria más fuerte-

Las plumas del castaño habían provocado una explosión y para cuando comenzaba a despejarse el humo se podía ver la esbelta figura del ladrón legendario Yoko Kurama

-Asi que quieres ver mi verdadera fuerza- dijo el kitsune

-Seria aburrido si no lo hicieras- decía muy confiado el cuervo

-Si eso es lo que quieres-

Kurama uso la planta de hojas flotantes para poder volar, ya estando en el aire los dos comenzaron a pelear enserio, el peliplateado alcanzo varias veces a Zetsu con el látigo de rosas, lastimándolo en las alas haciendo que la velocidad de este disminuyera

-¡Maldición!- exclamo Zetsu tras recibir otro ataque

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que querías que peleara enserio-

Zetsu descendió hasta el suelo por lo que Kurama hizo lo mismo

-No te creas mucho, solo por no hacerme volar-

Zetsu comenzó a lanzar plumas las cuales en vez de dirigirse al chico comenzaron a formar un remolino

-"¿_Qué piensa hacer_?"- se pregunto Shuichi

-Sabes, una forma de derrotarte no es precisamente matándote- dijo Zetsu

-"_Una forma de derrotarme… Botan_"- pensó mirando a la chica desmayada

-Exacto- dijo el castaño

El remolino comenzó a disolverse cuando las plumas se dirigieron hacia la chica, rápidamente Kurama se interpuso entre las plumas y Botan recibiendo el todo el daño

-Valla que acto tan generoso- Zetsu se burlaba de el

-¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Creí que querías tener a Botan a tu lado!- decía el furioso kitsune

-Quería, tu mismo lo dijiste- contesto –Además si mate a la verdadera Yuki que no mate a su hija, una copia barata-

-Eres un maldito- susurro Kurama –"_No me puedo apartar de Botan_"- pensó –"_Entonces…_"-

El kitsune decidió ponerle fin al encuentro con varias semillas de el _Shoku-You-Shokubutsu_

-Dado que no puedes volar, si te mueves estas plantas te mataran-

-"¿_Si me muevo me mataran? Patrañas con solo agitar mis alas esas plantas se volverán abono_"-

Zetsu muy confiado intento agitar su ala izquierda, pero una de las plantas reacciono ante el movimiento y la atrapo entre sus dientes

-¿¡Que!? ¡Suéltame!- le grito a la planta, pero como se estaba moviendo las demás plantas hicieron lo mismo que la primera -¡Kurama eres un maldito!- gritaba mientras su rostro se deformaba en una rara expresión, en un parpadeo el lugar estaba lleno de sangre…

-Que bueno que estas dormida- dijo Kurama a la chica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡¡kyaaa!! (grito de terror)**

**pues no dire mucho, porque aca ya se solto el cataclismo**

**y la compu y mi tele estan en peligro TT-TT**

**pero bueno (sonido de relampago fuerte)**

**mejor ya luego lo digo**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡hola!**

**....**

**parece que estuvo baja la actividad por aqui (¬¬)**

**hm (suspiro) bueno procedere:**

**¡¡Mis mas profundos agradecimientos!! a:**

**1.-Ashley13Eiffel**

**2.-Munchis**

**3.-Yowlin Kitty**

**4.-Maika**

**5.- -La guida spirituale Botan-**

**6.- ecined =(^:^)=**

**De verdad que me dieron animos y me divertia con los reviews **

**aaah (otro suspiro) pues espero ver despues mas fics de Kurama y Botan**

**una de las mejores parejas de Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Sin mas los dejo con: EL FINAL CHAFA**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tamashii no Himitsu capitulo 8

_-Que bueno que estas dormida- dijo Kurama a Botan_

-¡Kurama!-

-Yusuke… ¿Kuroi?- pronuncio el peliplateado

-Ah si, paso algo… interesante- menciono Yusuke mientras reía nerviosamente

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

.¿A donde crees que vas?- le dijo Yusuke al murciélago, al ver que este se marchaba –Pelearas primero conmigo- dijo lanzándose al ataque

Kuro solo suspiro y esquivo los golpes que Yusuke le lanzaba –Ya te lo dije, no quiero pelear-

-No te creo nada-

-Eso es cosa tuya- respondió calmadamente

-¡Ah! ¡Eres desesperante!- grito -¡Ray-gun!-

-Eres terco- suspiro, esquivo el ataque en un parpadeo y tiro a Yusuke al suelo mientras que con una katana lo amenazaba

-Esta bien, te creo- acepto Yusuke riendo bobamente

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-Asi que te vencieron- dijo Kurama ya en su forma humana

-¡No! Es solo que… bueno, nada- giro su rostro hacia otro lado

-Kurama- llamo Kuro –Lamento lo que les hice-

-Esta bien-

-¡Urameshi! ¡Kurama!- grito Kuwabara cargando a Hiei

-¡Ah! Kuwabara sigues vivo-

-¡Si!... ¡Espera! ¿¡Pensaste que estaba muerto o que!?-

-¡Y si lo hice que!-

-¿Qué va a pasar con ella?- pregunto el murciélago al zorro

-No lo se, Zetsu la puso a dormir, pero no se ve que despierte pronto-

-Ella esta bien- afirmo –Pero te recomiendo que estés con ella, te va a necesitar-

Kurama no hizo mas preguntas y solo asintió, después regresaron al Ningenkai, llegando primero al templo de Genkai, pero no paso mucho rato antes de que Kurama se fuera.

Llego a su casa, cargando a la chica en brazos, agradecía mentalmente que fuera de noche y no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, entro y lo primero que hizo fue recostar a la chica en su cama, estuvo un buen rato cuidando de ella, paso un poco mas y ella comenzó a quejarse entre sueños hasta que despertó de golpe.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto asustada –Recuerdo que me secuestraron y Zetsu…-

-¿Botan? ¿Estas despierta?- pregunto Kurama entrando en la habitación

-…Kurama-

-Tranquila todo esta bien- trato de calmarla al ver que lloraba

-Ya recordé…- exclamo entre sollozos, Kurama la abrazo

-¿Qué recordaste?-

-Todo…cuando Zetsu mato a mis padres-

-Si quieres hablar de eso-

-Recuerdo que fue una noche… mis padres y yo estábamos en nuestra casa- comenzó a relatar –Recuerdo haber escuchado gritar a mi madre… después a mi padre peleando con Zetsu- tomo un respiro –Y después… mi padre en el piso sangrando- lloro mas fuerte –Mi madre intento protegerme, peleo con él pero al final la mato y me lastimo a mi… después de eso Ayame fue por mis padres… supongo que ella y el rey Enma se apiadaron de mi… que me dieron trabajo de guía, aun sin estar muerta-

-No te preocupes Zetsu ya esta muerto-

-Gracias, por cuidarme- Botan giro a ver al chico, pero los dos al mirarse quedaron muy cerca lo que provoco que se sonrojaran

-Te vez muy linda asi- Kurama se aproximaba al sonrojado rostro de la chica

-K-Kurama- susurro, pero rápidamente fue callada por los labios del chico.

Al principio no reacciono pero después se fue dejando llevar por aquella sensación la cual fue detenida por la falta de aire

-Botan yo… lo siento, no lo pude evitar-

-Esta bien… no hay problema-

-Desde hace tiempo… me has llamado la atención-

-A mi también-

-Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida- confeso el kitsune, la chica solo sonrió

-Igual yo- ambos volvieron a besarse

O-o-o-o-o-TIEMPO DESPUES-o-o-o-o-O

Al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque bueno, había unos… pequeños cambios

Yusuke trabajaba y entrenaba arduamente para el torneo que habría en el Makai, Keiko aunque lo regañaba por no estudiar le daba apoyo incondicional y tenían planes de casarse, aunque eso lo propuso Yusuke cuando la castaña se había enojado con el

Kuwabara con la estricta ayuda de Shizuru había pasado sus exámenes lo que le garantizaba seguir en la universidad

Hiei había regresado con Mukuro para curar sus heridas pero siempre iba al Ningenkai para vigilar que el pelinaranja no se acercara demasiado a su hermana

Uno de los pequeños cambios fue que Kuroi iba continuamente con Genkai para entrenar y competir en el torneo del Makai, además de que había formado una buena amistad con Yusuke y los demás

Y finalmente Kurama y Botan… El pelirrojo en cuanto llego su familia presento a la peliazul como su novia y próximamente esposa, provocando la decepción de muchas chicas y la alegría de su madre.

La guía por su parte había comenzado a vivir en el Ningenkai, en su antigua casa, donde podía estar con sus amigos, y también con ayuda de Koenma había entrado en la misma universidad que su chico y Kuwabara… y pues solo faltaría esperar al día de la boda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**pues que puedo decir, me diverti mucho haciendo este fic**

**aunque si en algunas partes me tuve que romper la cabeza XD**

**pues espero los reviews ¡ah! y esten pendientes igual me animo y hago el epilogo de la boda!!**

**jeje bueno me voy! se cuidan mucho!!**


	9. Chapter 9

***snif... snif... snif* (se escuchan varios sollozos)**

**eeeh... bueno... pues a Diana le acaba de entrar una depresion EMO-tiva... asi que me presento soy Aoi Tenshi, Tenshi para los amigos, y soy la conciencia de esta -señala a la escritura- Esta inutil dice que... ¿eh?... ah dice que les advierte que el epílogo esta muy chafa y que su historia se arruino por su culpa, jaja tiene razon, soy mala ¡¿y que?¡**

**-Bueno ponganse a leer- agarra y se va**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tamashii no Himitsu

~Epilogo~

Tiempo después de la batalla contra Zetsu, Kurama y Botan se habían comprometido, 2 meses después se casaron por el civil en el Ningenkai y partido a su luna de miel, y claro que la celebraron ese mismo día, pero enseguida partieron hacia el Reikai donde sus amigos les harían su "boda religiosa". Al llegar las chicas tomaron a Botan y la separaron de Kurama, pues según ellas debían respetar las tradiciones

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundida la chica

-Ya te lo dijimos, tienes que cumplir con las tradiciones- contesto Keiko

-¿Tradiciones? ¿Cuáles?-

-Recuerda- Shizuru le había dado un ligero golpe en la frente –Las que te dijo la madre de Kurama-

-Aah- emitió la chica -¿Cuáles?- las tres chicas presentes se golpearon la frente con resignación

-No te preocupes Botan- la tranquilizo Yukina –Nosotras te ayudaremos-

-Esta bien- contesto feliz

O-o-o-o-o-MUCHAS EXPLICACIONES DESPUES-o-o-o-o-O

-Estoy nerviosa- decía la peliazul

-Vamos Botan si pudiste hacerlo por el civil que no puedas con esto- le dijo Keiko

Estaban en un cuarto de la iglesia del Reikai, era raro pero verdad, el Reikai tenia varias cosas del Ningenkai

-Keiko… siento que me desmayo-

-¡Botan no seas llorona!- la regaño Shizuru

-Pero Shizuru- los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas al mas puro estilo cómico

-Botan no llores, se te correrá el maquillaje- dijo Yukina preocupada pasándole un pañuelo

-Gracias- agradeció la guía sonándose la nariz

-Genio, era para tus ojos- dijo la mayor de las chicas

-Haber veamos…- Keiko revisaba a la chica de pies a cabeza.

Lucía un bonito vestido blanco strapless con algunos detalles en rosa pálido, las zapatillas abrochadas correctamente de forma que no fuera a tropezarse por el pasillo y su cabello agarrado en una media coleta y ondulado, todo se veía bien

-El tocado y el ramo están ahí- señalo una silla cercana

-Entonces solo falta algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul- dedujo Shizuru

-¡Exacto!- grito emocionada Keiko –Haber algo viejo- la castaña tomo su bolsa y de ella saco una medalla de plata

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- pregunto totalmente sorprendida la chica

-Kurama me lo dio, dijo que era de tus padres- le explico al mismo tiempo que lo colocaba en el cuello de la chica

-Algo viejo ya esta- Shizuru tomo la lista de cosas para la boda y tacho – Algo nuevo-

-Aquí esta- exclamo Yukina tomando una tiara con diamantes

-Bien- Shizuru volvió a rayar la hoja –Algo prestado- dejo la hoja en la silla y se empezó a quitar sus aretes, los cuales también eran de diamante

-Y solo queda algo azul- pronuncio Yukina

-¿Su cabello no cuenta?- pregunto Keiko

-No lo se- contesto la korime

-Bueno por si las dudas- Keiko tomo una liga azul oscura con una rosa y la acomodo en el cabello de Botan de forma que no la despeinara

-¡Ya estas lista!- exclamo con infinita emoción

-Chicas ya es hora- aviso Hinageshi desde la puerta

-¡Ay no!- dijo totalmente nerviosa la novia

-Nada de ay no- Shizuru la tomo por el brazo y la jalo

-¡Shizuru ten cuidado!- grito Keiko -¡No vallas a pisarle el vestido o a dejarle un moretón-

-Keiko hay que ir- menciono Yukina

-Es cierto-

O-o-o-o-o-JALONEOS DESPUES-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Quién la va a entregar?- pregunto Shizuru

-Yo- se escucho la voz de un chico

-¡Kuroi!- grito sorprendida la peliazul – ¿Pero porque tu? ¿Qué no el señor Koenma me iba a entregar?-

-Koenma se gasto toda su energía y esta en su forma de niño- le explico

-Ya veo- musito

-Bueno si lo pensamos bien, ustedes son como hermanos- menciono Keiko

-¿Hermanos?- repitieron los aludidos

-Si, se llevan como si lo fueran- la castaña comenzaba a recordar todas las bromas que se hacían, porque muy a pesar de la faceta "chico serio" de Kuro el tenia el mismo carácter de Yusuke y/o Kuwabara

-Bueno basta de charlas- corto Shizuru –Solo ve y entrégala- ordeno –Y tú, asegúrate de no tropezar-

Kuroi tomo a la chica y comenzó a dirigirla a la iglesia, mientras que en su frente aparecían unas venitas

-Quien se cree esa mujer para ordenarme-

-Calma, Shizuru no es mala-

El murciélago resoplo –Si como digas- suspiro –Ahí esta la iglesia- aviso

-Me voy a morir-

-Tranquila no pasa nada-

-Esta bien

O-o-o-o-o-DENTRO DE LA IGLESIA-o-o-o-o-O

Los invitados estaban todos acomodados y el novio en el altar en espera de su ya esposa, vistiendo un traje de gala negro con algunos accesorios en rojo violáceo

-¿Nervioso Kurama?- pregunto con cierta burla Yusuke

-Para nada- contesto el pelirrojo con su común tono cortes

-Hn- emitió el pelinegro

-¡Ahí viene la novia!- grito de repente Jin

Botan y Kuroi entraron a paso lento por temor a que la chica fuera a caer a causa del temblor de sus piernas

-Valla se ve muy hermosa- comento Shishiwakamaru

-Ten cuidado, no sabes lo que Kurama te pueda hacer si te escucha- le dijo Rinku

-Eso es cierto- apoyo Chuu

-Ustedes tres, guarden silencio- los regaño Genkai

-Si, maestra-

-Valla Botan se ve muy bien- dijo Ogri

-Si, es cierto, no parece la misma torpe de siempre- dijo Koenma

-Señor Koenma no debería decir esas cosas de Botan- menciono Ayame

-Si… lo que digas-

-Aah señor Koenma esta todo rojo-

-¡Cállate!- el niño salto y le atino un golpe a Ogri

La ceremonia comenzó, lo que nadie se esperaba era que Enki fuera el encargado de casar a la pareja. Después del ya conocido "puede besar a la novia" la iglesia estallo en aplausos.

Poco después todos ya estaban en la recepción o fiesta como bien la llaman, el lugar era amplio lleno de mesas y arreglos

-Toda esta miel me enferma- dijo Hiei refiriéndose a tantos abrazos y felicitaciones

-A mi me parece que esta bien- dijo Mukuro

-Hn, como sea- el pelinegro se apoyo en un pilar cercano mientras que Mukuro reía

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!- grito a todo pulmón Chuu mientras sostenía en su mano una botella de alcohol

-¡Si!- apoyaron Jin y Yusuke

-¡Yo también!- grito Rinku

-Lo siento pero aun eres un niño- dijo Shishiwakamaru. Rinku solo hizo un puchero mientras el mayor reía

-Me apena estar con ellos- suspiro Touya mientras negaba

-¡Yo también me uno!- sonaron las voces de Atsuko y Koko

-¡Mamá/Koko!- gritaron Yusuke y Enki a la vez

De un de repente la bolita ya estaba ebria y algunos de los invitados reían de los chistes que hacían

-¡Voy a cantar!- grito Yusuke en medio de tanto alcohol

-¡En tu estado dudo que puedas!- grito Kuwabara mientras reía desquiciadamente

-¡Te lo voy a probar deforme!-

-¡Como me llamaste!-

-¡Aparte de deforme, sordo!- grito tambaleándose -¡No me la creo!-

-¡Ven aquí Urameshi!- grito el pelinaranja

-¡Cállate!- Shizuru se había acercado a la bola y golpeado a Kuwabara en la cabeza -¡Solo te avergüenzas!-

-¡Eso es Shizuru!- aplaudió el pelinegro

-¡Yusuke!- grito Keiko -¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo!-

-¡No!- replico el muchacho -¡Dije que voy a cantar!- busco con la mirada al murciélago -¡Kuro, quiero música!- el chico asintió y comenzó a sonar una melodía

_(Hiro Takahashi – Taiyou Ga Mata Kagayaku Toki)_

_Tegami ga todoitara  
fuu wo kirazu ni  
sotto shimatte oite  
toki ga tateba  
boku no ima no kimochi  
kitto wakaru hazu sa  
saisho de saigo no onegai_

_Yasashiku nareru hodo  
tsuyoku mo nakute  
hitamuki ni oroka ni  
dakishimeatta ne  
tasogare semaru koro  
koko wo saru senaka ni  
tooku no mado kara yuuki no  
ya wo iru yo_

_Sotto wa ame ga  
mada yamazu ni  
nurete'ru hitobito to machi ga  
sore demo taiyou shinjite'ru  
furui MERODI-  
nijimu SHIRUETTO  
yawa na ikizama ja totemo  
e ni wa naranai ne_

_MA-KYURO nutta ato no  
shimiru kanji  
sonna natsukashisa ni  
afureta hibi  
demo furimukanaide  
kimi ga kimeta michi wa  
kimi shika shiranai yoake ni tsudzuite'ru_

_Wasurenaide  
wasurete kure  
ima mo kimi e no omoi wa  
arashi ga sakamaku yoru no umi  
musebi naite  
mure hanareta  
samayou futari no shirube wa  
"kibou" no futa-moji sa_

_Aisuru hito ni wa itsumo terete ienai kedo  
hontou wa daremo ga tsutaetai kokoro no koe yo  
ima koso todoke_

_Sotto wa ame ga  
mada yamazu ni  
nurete'ru hitobito to machi ga  
sore demo taiyou shinjite'ru  
furui MERODI-  
nijimu SHIRUETTO  
yawa na ikizama ja totemo  
e ni wa naranai ne_

_Wasurenaide  
wasurete kure  
ima mo kimi e no omoi wa  
arashi ga sakamaku yoru no umi  
musebi naite  
mure hanareta  
samayou futari no shirube wa  
"kibou" no futa-moji sa_

El pelinegro termino de cantar. Todos estaban en shock

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar -¡Gracias querido publico!-

La noche fue trascurriendo entre risas y demás, habían llegado al momento del vals de los novios, Botan avanzo hacia la pista acompañada de su nuevo hermano

Los dos comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música, al poco rato llego Kurama exigiendo por asi bailar con su mujer

-No te vallas a quejar si te piso- le advirtió ella

-No te preocupes- sonrió el chico

-¡Que lindos!- gritaron Keiko y Yukina

-Las chicas si que son raras- dijo Kuwabara _–"¡Ah ya se!"-_ pensó chasqueando los dedos –Yukina te apeteceri…- la propuesta quedo muerta al ver que la korime se iba con Touya – ¿Porque a mi?- volteo y vio a Hiei -¡Oye enano!-

-¿Qué?- pregunto con indiferencia

-¡Mi querida Yukina esta con Touya y tu estas de lo mas calmado!-

-¿Y que con eso?- el mundo de Kuwabara se hizo trisas en un instante –Hn, patético-

El vals termino y ya era hora de lo que todas las mujeres solteras y algunas que no, esperaban, el momento en que Botan lanzara su ramo

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!- gritaban. Botan les dio la espalda y…

-¡Si! ¡Lo tengo!- grito Atsuko

-¡¿Mamá?!- grito Yusuke con incredulidad

-Parece que pronto tendrás un nuevo padre- menciono Kurama.

Bueno como son muchos invitados pasemos a verlos por mesas… mientras comen.

A la hora de la comida pareciera que la boda se había convertido en la famosa "guerra de sexos" ya que las mujeres estaban por un lado y los hombres por otro, incluidos los recién casados, claro que solo eran los invitados principales, otros si estaban juntos y bla bla bla.

Por el lado de las mujeres Atsuko y Koko estaban bebiendo mientras se reían como locas al contarse sus experiencias de desamor. Ayame y Hinageshi hablaban sobre el entrenamiento que la última recibiría para convertirse en una guía espiritual. Mientras que Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina y Genkai hablaban con sus nuevas amigas: Natsume, la enamorada de Chuu y Mukuro, sospechosa de tener mas que ¿amistad? Con Hiei

Mientras que por el lado de los chicos, Chuu, Jin, Kuwabara, Rinku, Kuroi y Yusuke se hacían bromas y contaban chistes. Hiei hablaba con Kurama, Koenma con Enki de renovar su tratado de paz, Shishiwakamaru charlaba con Suzuki y Touya. Y finalmente en otra mesa Yomi hablaba como todo padre con su hijo Shura.

Bueno durante la comida todo estuvo tranquilo, ahora era hora de que todos los invitados se pusieran a bailar y para esto Yusuke se subió al escenario y dio un anuncio

-¡Oigan todos!- grito para llamar la atención -¡Es hora de bailar!- varios aplausos y gritos sonaron –Asi que démosle un aplauso a…- saco un papelito -¡¡DJ Ogri!!-

¡¿Ogri?!- grito Koenma sorprendido. Ogri comenzó a mezclar varia música como todo un DJ del Ningenkai

-Valla tu asistente es bueno- felicito Enki sonriendo

-Eh… si, gracias-

Varias parejas y grupos de amigos se levantaron a bailar: Botan con Kurama, Chuu con Natsume, Keiko con Yusuke y sorprendentemente Yukina con Touya, mientras que algunos como Atsuko y Koko estaban desmayadas por tanto alcohol en la sangre, Genkai solo observaba junto con Hinageshi y Ayame, Hiei y Mukuro permanecían sentados en una mesa, Kuwabara lloraba a mares, Shizuru lo golpeaba, Jin, Rinku y Suzuki observaban como Shishiwakamaru y Kuro estaban coqueteando con varias chicas a la vez y finalmente Enki y Koenma sentados ya que sus chicas no iban a bailar...

O-o-o-o-o-HORAS DESPUES-o-o-o-o-O

La fiesta había terminado hacia bastantes horas y los otra vez recién casados se encontraban en sabrá dios que parte del Ningenkai, solos, en una cabaña en la playa. Romántico ¿no?

-Me divertí mucho- comento la peliazul feliz

-Es cierto- la respondió el pelirrojo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto algo apenada la chica al ver que su hombre la miraba de pies a cabeza

-Es solo que…- Kurama se fue acercando lentamente –Me dan ganas de otra noche de bodas- Botan solo se sonrojo fuertemente al sentir a Kurama bajar el cierre del vestido

-Kurama- susurro la chica mientras comenzaba a quitarle el saco del traje

Al poco rato los dos ya se encontraban justo como dios los había llevado al mundo

En una habitación de una cabaña a la orilla del mar se podían escuchar los gemidos y las promesas de amor eterno que dos amantes se hacían…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-¿Chi...chicas?- pregunta la escritora -Este yo...- se da una cachetada -¡¡Aaah me choca!! ¡¡Arruine mi historia!!- abandona su lado EMO -Bueno creo que no me queda mas que pedirles los ya conocidos reviews para que ver que piensan- toma aire -Y si prometo traer mas fics de Kurama y Botan, pero despues- vuelve a tomar aire -Munchis, perdon pero yo no soy nada buena con los lemmon y mucho menos pondria para esta pareja tan tierna asi que, gomen- fin de la transmision**


End file.
